The present invention relates to a switch which, in general, comprises a housing, four electrical terminals carried in and extending through the housing, independently operable first and second bussing means, the first bussing means selectively electrically bridging three of the four electrical terminals, and the second bussing means selectively electrically bridging a fourth of the four electrical terminals and one of the three electrical terminals.
The switch of the present invention is particularly useful as an engagement switch for an electronic speed regulating device commonly used in automobiles. The switch of the present invention is particularly adaptable to being attached to the turn signal lever on a steering column of the automobile and as such is very neat and compact and because of its switch terminal arrangement is very reliable.